Oni-on
Oni-on appeared in 1974 TV series called Ultraman Leo. Oni-on (オニオン Onion) is an Oni that appears in the TV series Ultraman Leo. He appears in episode 27. Oni-on was a kaiju from Apple Planet, who loved to eat apples. Oni-on was first scene in his home planet, happily picking and eating apples from an apple tree. Wile Oni-on was eating, he was startled by a flock of Apple Planet Chickens,causing him to trip over a rock. Annoyed, Oni-on gave chase to the pesky birds, intending to smash them with his club. Oni-on was later seen in a village, on Earth, eating from apple trees and raiding villagers of there fruit, causing destruction as he went along. This caused the attention of MAC, who wasted no time firing at him with there jets. They were soon rewarded with Oni-on's choking gas, temporarily, defeating their forces. A now enraged Oni-on went on a short lived rampage, Destroying buildings with his club. MAC powered through the effects of Oni-on's gas breath and fired a red tranquilizer dart at his naval. This was seemingly effective in downing the kaiju. However the Apple eating Oni was only faking defeat, and downed MAC's jet. Oni-on soon moved in to stomp on the still living pilots. However the tranquilizer finally started to work on him, causing him to fall on his back. MAC then fired there guns at the kaiju. This annoyed Oni-on, prompting him to spraying his mist on them and a group of children. Later MAC come up with a plan. They hid Momotorah (a skilled archer) in a giant, fake apple. They use a Helicopter to transport the Apple to Oni-on, who is was taking a nap. Oni-on accepts the fake apple, thinking it's real, and prepares to eat it. Only for Momotorah to emerge from it and fire an arrow into one of Oni-on's eye. Momotoroh fires another arrow, only for Oni-on to block it with his club. Oni-on, now angered, begins to search for his attacker. Momotoroh fires another arrow, witch causes Oni-on's pants to fall down, revealing a red, baboon like butt. Embarrassed, Oni-on tries, and struggles, to pull up his pants. MAC soon began to fire at him while he pulled his pants up. Furious, Oni-on spotted Momotoroh and prepared to smash him with his club. Before Oni-on could carry out this Gen summoned Ultraman Leo and the two giants began to fight. Oni-on was a worthy fighter. However, leo gained the upper hand, due to his strength and superior fighting skills plus the fact that Oni-on's pants kept falling down, and beat the oni senseless. Leo than blew off Oni-on's horn and transformed Oni-on into one of the apple trees he loved so much, ending his reign of terror. Powers and Abilities * Choking Gas: Oni-on can spew a choking green gas from his mouth. This gas has similar effects to tear gas. * Kanabo: Oni-on is equipped with a large, spiked club that used in combat. * Horns: Oni-On has a pair of horns, which are useful in combat. Weaknesses Oni-on has a fear of chickens, more specifically Planet Apple Chicken. Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Herbivore Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1974 Category:Ultraman Universe